The use of air strippers has become a standard method of removal of organic contamination from surface and sub-surface water for the purpose of post-treatment of potable water supplies, quality treatment of potable water for removal of organic materials produced by the use of chlorine, and for the removal of spilled or dumped toxic organic chemicals resulting in contamination of both surface and sub-surface water supplies.
The air strippers in use today do not solve any of the contamination problems, from the standpoint of destroying the toxic organic materials, but simply transfer the problem from the water into the air, thus producing acceptable potable raw water supplies at the expense of air pollution. The open discharge of toxic organic materials is prohibited by the Clean Air Act and only a closed loop air stripping recirculated air system can meet the requirements of this Federal Law.